


let us take care of you once in a while

by moggin



Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Common Cold, Dream is a good friend, Fluff, Friendship, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggin/pseuds/moggin
Summary: dream is sleep deprived and sapnap and george are worried.prompt: sickfic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: a non-festive december mcyt prompt list [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 272





	let us take care of you once in a while

Dream was always active. Always there when his friends needed him. When George was grieving the loss of his cat, Dream was there with him, every single second of every day, for a week. He even stayed on call with George while the British boy slept to make sure that he didn’t have nightmares. 

And when George had a nightmare on the second night, Dream was awake, listening to his nearly-incoherent babbling and then softly humming him a slow, deep tune. When George woke up a few hours later, Dream greeted him, and they talked for a few hours about mundane things.

He was the same with Sapnap. When Sapnap was having relationship issues, Dream did the exact same thing he did with George. He stayed on call with Sapnap for a week straight, and if he got a blink of sleep, Sapnap didn’t know about it. The Texan would wake up multiple times a night to get water or an extra blanket or to go to the bathroom, and every time, Dream was humming on the other end of the line or doing something that audibly proved he was awake. 

George and Sapnap didn’t know how he did it, how he got so little sleep and still maintained the sharp, witty, goofy personality he carried with him to streams.  
He wasn’t always that bubbly, and off stream he was way quieter, but he was still the same Dream they knew and loved. 

Sapnap and George both acknowledged that Dream’s lack of sleep was an issue, but Sapnap was the first to confront him about it. It was after a manhunt stream, one where Dream won. Bad had already left the call, having planned to call Skeppy beforehand, leaving Sapnap, George and Dream alone. 

“How do you pull this shit off, Dream? With your sleep schedule?”

He could hear Dream’s breathy laugh through his headphones. “I’m just the coolest.”

“Seriously though, when do you sleep?” Dream laughed again, slightly louder this time. “Dream?”

His laughs stopped with a satisfied hum. Dream didn’t answer the question.

“Dream?” George butted in. 

“George,” Dream laughed through his words, “why does it matter?”

“Because. It’s unhealthy to not sleep.” Sapnap said, clearly not having any of Dream’s dodging of the question.

“I _do_ sleep.” Dream said.

“Oh yeah? When?” Sapnap’s ‘when’ sounded more like a statement than a question, leaving no room for Dream to dodge.

“When everyone else is asleep.”

There was silence on the line for a little bit before George spoke. “Dream, there’s literally no way we could prove that you get sleep if that’s the case.”

“Why are you guys suddenly so concerned with how much sleep I get?” Dream was clearly getting a little agitated. Sapnap and George could feel the raised eyebrow in his speech.

“Because you’re our friend, and you always take care of us, and we’ve never taken care of you.”

“When I took care of you guys, there was a reason. There’s literally nothing that’s happening with me that would warrant this kind of…” Dream seemed to search for a word, “prying.”

“Dream, we just want you to be healthy. Let us take care of you.” George said, his voice walking the line of pleading but staying enough in the ‘stern’ area to be considered as such.

“I can take care of myself.” Dream promptly left the call, not saying another word. George simply sighed, and he and Sapnap stayed in silence for a minute, trying to think of how they could do this.

After a while, they ended up saying simple farewells and ending the call, an unsteady feeling in their stomachs. 

They never mentioned the incident again, but their concern only grew as Dream continuously answered their texts within thirty seconds at any time of day or night. A couple months later, Sapnap noticed something.

They were filming another manhunt video, and Dream acted the same, but there were some small differences between his current and his usual behavior. 

Firstly, Dream was messing up. A lot. Nothing big, and nothing he didn’t think of another way around, but Sapnap counted thirteen failed parkour jumps and two failed MLG water buckets. 

That, coupled with the fact that it took him a little longer than usual to spot helpful things and that his voice was a tad lower than it normally was, had Sapnap worried. So, he waited until after they finished recording and Bad left to confront him about it.

“Dream.”

He heard Dream sigh, knowing he was in for a bad time by the almost parental tone Sapnap was using. “Yes, Sapnap?”

“What’s wrong with you today.” Again with the statement-questions.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.” Sapnap tightened his grip around his mouse.

“You missed thirteen jumps and two MLG buckets. Your voice is different. You were slow. Something’s up.”

“Wow, stalker much?”

“Dream.”

“Nothing is ‘up’, Sapnap.”

“That’s such _bullshit_ , Dream, And you know it! You know what I think is happening? Huh? What I think is happening is you’re getting fucking sick from how little you’re sleeping. As someone whose career rests on keeping up this _character_ you’ve developed up on streams and in recordings, it’s pretty fucking irresponsible to not take care of yourself like this! It’s so fucking dumb! And before you interrupt me with some stupid excuse bullshit, let me tell you! We can see that you’re not taking care of yourself. You don’t think it’s obvious, it fucking is. So if you’re not gonna do shit about it, _THEN WE FUCKING HAVE TO!_ You’re our friend and we fucking care about you. So get off your fucking high horse and _let us take care of you once in a while!_ ” Sapnap was breathing heavily, not realizing he had stood up from his chair during his little tantrum.   
Dream and George were speechless.

Sapnap almost wasn’t expecting a reply, but he got one. 

“Okay,” Dream said in a tiny voice. 

“Okay.” Sapnap huffed slumping back into his chair. Sometimes, his friends were so _difficult_.

The next day, Dream’s voice was extremely hoarse. Sapnap and George took turns staying on call with him, making sure he took all of his medicine and was resting. Sapnap took care of the resting bits, and made Dream turn his camera on so he could make sure Dream wasn’t just being silent for once.

It took a little less than a week for Dream’s cold to die down, but George and Sapnap were willing to be there for him for as long as it took, and every moment after. 

The next time Sapnap noticed Dream was off, the blonde didn’t resist their pampering.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 babeyyy!! wanna participate in the prompt list with us? join the discord! https://discord.gg/XmqNfG2Q8N
> 
> People also doing this challenge: WhimsicalMercy, leggyman
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
